lcmcdotexerules2all_about_him_the_epicfandomcom-20200214-history
@catak's leaving???
Monologue Hello. The name's LdEr2 and this is made for @catak. Please don't leave at all. Even if it kills you or controls you. Reason The reason I wrote and made this article is because I don't want to let @catak leave. I don't know for how long, but I don't want to find out.1 can be found at the end of this blog. I have the answer You're probably wondering why. Here's the answer. First Reason: Distracting? Scratch have been very 'distractive' (well sort of) for her. I need to focus on this. She wants to focus on school, and reality things now. Who can blame her? Second Reason: Not so Distracting? I don't think Scratch was as distractive when she's just joined it. It didn't take as much space in her daily life. Who cares if things have changed? This is what she said in her own words, and boy, things did change... Warning This is from a project, please don't delete. In Her Own Words, Written By @catak '''and Remastered by LdEr2 (me) Notes The italic words are from her. The reason why there are so many parts are because there are that many slides. The Parts Part 1: Multiple Day Checks I was checking on Scratch multiple times a day, being very active. Bit TOO active, I think.2 Part 2: Not so Forever Alone I was spending too much of my time on my computer, checking comments on Scratch. Part 3: Distractive, eh? And it began to be distractive. Part 4: 'Scratch can't take control... ''But worst of all, I didn't have time to write anymore, because I was too busy checking scratch. Scratch was controlling me. Part 5: Not Easy??? Yes, I've tried to control myself. I've tried to spend less time replying to messages on my computer. But it wasn't as easy as I thought. Part 6: 100 messages aren't easy, neither is 200!!! I usually reply to most of the comments I get. And replying to over 100 messages a day isn't something you'd do in a flash. Part 7: Early leavers? (Pt 1) I've thought about leaving scratch many times in the past, too. But I never really did. Scratch and my internet friends meant so much for me. Part 8: Early leavers? (Pt 2) You might have noticed that I wasn't as active as I used to be, starting from few days ago. I DID have the urge to check on Scratch. It drove me crazy, as if something terrible would happen if I leave Scratch. Part 9: Good for you :) But I felt less pressured, as I spent more time enjoying my real life. I was the one who was controlling ME. Part 10: So long? I'll miss so many things about scratch that I won't do anymore. Though I still might leave a love or favorite sometimes :) Part 11: Canceled Comments I'm going to turn off the comments on my profile, on next Monday (22nd). I might turn off the comments on my projects, too, but not now. Part 12: The End? Hopefully you'll understand :) It wasn't exactly EASY for me to decide, either. Part 13: The End. So I guess... Bye. Footnotes 1: Taken from "Please don't leave..." by me, on Scratch. 2: Note: That's fine... just cut down on being active, go on it during free time and school or home. 3: Same here, but at school. Find all notes in the project here. '' Trivia If you look at @catak's profile, @catak has comments disabled. You can tell when you see: ''Sorry, comment posting has been turned off for this user profile. More coming soon. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT. IT WILL RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE BLOCK.